


Appreciation

by purplebird76



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebird76/pseuds/purplebird76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora Hearts one-shot,Alice's Point of View, Small Pairing: OzXAlice, nothing sexual, no cussing, Alice walks in on "snapped" Oz, similar to Gil in the Cheshire arc and Leo Elliot in the Old Sablier arc. Possible spoilers if you haven't watched/read the Cheshire arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Fanfiction! I made it short and sweet-ish because at my level I think it would be a bad idea to attempt a long story right off the bat. Possible Minor Spoilers if you haven't read to where they travel to old Sablier, actually thinking back, Oz also snapped in the early arc where they met Cheshire.Please note: I do not own Pandora Hearts, as awesome as that would be the manga novels on my shelf are good enough for me. Please do not assume that because I am writing a one-shot about Pandora Hearts that I own the rights to it. The one who owns Pandora Hearts is none other than the majestic god, Jun Mochizuki.

Oz lost control again. There he sat, in a puddle of blood, bodies thrown everywhere, a giant grin on his face. I can't understand why he does this…Oz, the happy-go-lucky almost bunny-like boy, he didn't seem like he'd be able to kill.

I've noticed that when he sees scenes of death, he freezes, unsure of what to do; a look of disgust and horror would cross his face. I know for a fact that he doesn't like death, so why did he always look so happy while he went on rampage?

He began giggling, truly enjoying the scene laid out before him. Suddenly he would laugh at the top of his lungs, only to fade back into giggles. There was another thing that I didn't understand. For some reason, his insane grin gave me a rainbow of emotions. Fear, anxiety, an unsettling feeling would rise from my stomach and I could feel my heart drop in my chest. But somehow, the unparalleled joy be projected on his face would give me butterflies.

I couldn't help but stare at him; I was completely frozen in place, too scared to move. Slowly he turned his head to look at me, catching my gaze and making eye contact with me. To my surprise, a look of concern flickered across his face. "Alice? Are you ok? Why do you look so afraid?" he called. A lump in my throat captured my voice, leaving me unable to speak. Slowly, he stood up and began to make his way towards me.

Oz leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Alice~ please reply. Tell me, why do you look so afraid? I'll take care of it for you. If it is destroyed, even the scariest thing in the world ceases to be threatening."

I gathered all of my courage and managed to say,"Y-you look like you enjoy killing people. Will you one day kill me as well?"

He froze, looking offended. "You don't seriously think that, do you? Alice, you realize that before I met you, no-one cared about me. I wasn't even given a second thought. Even now, there are many people out to kill me, including my own father. Alice, I don't think I'm able to imagine a world without you in it, just you being by my side makes life worth living. That's why I will protect you at any cost." 

I could feel a blush spreading across my face. I never knew that he could be so bold; usually he just goes along with whatever I say, being the happy-go-lucky person that he is. I felt myself reaching over to give him a hug. He accepted it gratefully and hugged me tightly. I think at some point I might learn to love him more than meat.


End file.
